Summer Shack
by JaxxyMaxxy
Summary: Modern BlackIce, where Jack Frost is fifteen with a whorish mother, and Pitch Black is eighteen with a uncanny similarity to Marshall Lee. You don't have to picture him like that, but...that's extremely appealing to me. Anyway, they both find themselves in Texas, spending their days in the shack in the woods...their teenagers...sex ensues...
1. Chapter 1

_The Summer Shack_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: M (sexual content)<strong>

**Words: 4,189  
><strong>

**Chapter: One**

* * *

><p>Jack rolls his eyes as his own mother giggles too highly and too fakely, leaning forward to undoubtedly drag Arnold's eyes to her suffocated cleavage. God, did she really move them all the way down here to stupid Texas so she could find her <em>seventh<em>, helpless husband? She finally got rid of Jerry just three weeks ago! What is _wrong _with this woman? Jack expertly swallows his disgust at her expected routine and mumbles something about going for a walk, knowing she doesn't care, and slipping out of their new "home".

Texan sun glares down at him, and he winces, not used to such bright, blinding rays if his pale skin isn't proof enough. Cursing, he sneaks back into the house through the back door, not wanting to see his whorish mother in the parlor; and climbs the stairs to grab an unpacked box.

Cardboard box tucked carefully under his arm, Jack runs down the street, no interest to check out his neighborhood. Unbeknownst to him, his hurry catches a watchful golden eye.

Now finding himself deep inside an unknown forest, panting heavily, Jack swears again. "Shit." He does this from time to time - just goes, not knowing where, or remembering how he got there. But he's outside an old wooden house, more like a shack really. Already lost, Jack doesn't see the harm in venturing inside.

The tin roof is torn, sunlight filtering in from above like a perfect spotlight. Surprisingly, there's no vines or any plant life inside. Jack jumps up and down testily before shrugging, setting his box down on the creaky wooden floorboards. He ruffles through it pulls out what he needs, first pressing play on his radio, letting Avril's _Here's to Never Growing Up_ blast through the speakers. With that, he gets to work, spreading out one of his many rolls of blank vanilla paper and pencils, beginning to sketch whatever occupies his mind enough to control his hand.

Thinking he had lost the boy, hearing the music is a huge relief. He trudges forward, pausing outside the rackety door and blaring music. When a voice joins in the singing, he fucks all caution and heads inside to a scene purely timeless.

A towheaded boy younger than himself, stumbling around and singing along with all his might, eyes closed peacefully despite uncontrolled, loose movements.

Suddenly Jack opens his eyes and the chorus dies in his throat at the sight of the grinning stranger propped in the doorway. He swallows at his first thought. _He's hot._ Then blushes. But he is - all floppy black hair and piercing golden gaze. Jack's never seen anyone wear red flannel so well before, or turn black converse into a serious fashion statement when they so clearly are not.

Jack gasps, hands flying to his gaping mouth and flinging a pencil across the room. The stranger gives an easy, breathy laugh, smiling, "That's a late reaction."

"N-n-no!" Jack stammers, flinging out an accusing finger, "You-you look like Marshall Lee! That's like, I mean, that's like my favorite character ever! Cartoon wise," He turns his surprised stare into a thoughtful one, looking down, "I have a lot, actually…"

Mind racing, Jack doesn't notice _Marshall Lee _walking toward him until he turns and he's right in his face. "Marshall Lee, huh? Is that that stupid show, Adventure Time?" He gasps again, raggedly, leaning back in absolute horror. "Don't you dare call stupid unless the next word following is funny!" _Marshall_ laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets, accidentally revealing unnaturally sharp teeth - canines especially. Gasping once again, Jack leans forward now, peering at his mouth. "That's it. I have to know your name. What is it? I'm Jack, also, I forgive you about the whole intruding thing."

He scoffs in response, rolling his eyes, "Call me Pitch, and there was no _intruding_." Jack leans forward even more, firmly deciding he will flirt his ass off far better than his desperate mother. "But you knew _someone _was in here." He replies, peering up at him, then squinting a bit, "Then again, what's the likelihood of you just strolling through the woods and _happening _to come across here, hm? Did you _follow_ me, _Pitch_?" He makes sure he drags the word out, staring determinedly up at the slightly older boy. Pitch smirks dangerously, leaning even closer and staring down at him just the same. "Doesn't seem you're too opposed to the idea, _Jack_."

Ok, he closed his eyes and whimpered. Not because his name was spoken, but because he just made it sound so...bad, like a fucking swear. Pitch laughs, "How old are you anyway?"

"What does it matter?" Eyes still closed.

"Fifteen." Jack flashes his startlingly blue eyes, "Lucky guess. You're...eight…teen?" Pitch nods, grinning wide now. "What?"

"Got any experience in this department?" Jack blushes, how did this happen? Is it usually this quick? He's already talking sexual experience...isn't he? Well if he is, then eighteen-year-olds move fast, they take no shit. Or maybe this one just doesn't. "Should I take that as nonexistent?"

"I-u-well, no, I just- I um, uh…" His head falls slowly to his chest in shame. "Yes…" He mumbles. "Fucking perfect." The laughing reply shocks him, he looks up to Pitch, now sporting a shit eating, yet terrifying grin. "W-what? Why?"

Abruptly, there are large, warm hands under his hoodie, gripping his sides. Jack gives a small, short gasp of surprise. Pitch surprises him _a lot_ so far. "I'm gonna teach you everything." Jack swallows in paralyzing fear as the older male closes the distance between them in a kiss too passionate and bruising to be their first.

What? How did the wall get behind him? How did Pitch's hands get on his chest? Why aren't his feet touching the ground? Why is he stroking a tongue with his own? All of these questions and more bombard Jack's mind before he finally catches a grasp on the situation. He's against a wall, Pitch easily lifting him up by his slender waist, body crushed against his with the boy's tongue shoved down his throat. Jack relaxes after minutes of numbness, enough to gingerly wrap his limbs around Pitch's frame, and kiss back slowly. Pitch allows the lull in tempo, letting the kiss grow slow and tender.

But what Jack will soon learn, is nearly everything with Pitch, is an exchange. Where their kissing grows slow, their lower halves do the opposite. Pitch hungrily grinds into the younger boy's awoken crotch, drawing a shudder from him. He pulls away to laugh. Jack's pale hands nervously play with his collar, "_P-Pitch, I-oh!"_ Another grind against his inexperienced region and Jack is putty in his hands, doing everything in his power to take the pleasurable sensations.

He fists Pitch's flannel, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing his head to the boy's shoulder, whimpering past the bottom lip stored securely between his teeth. When it becomes too much, Jack shudders, desperately pushing the older teenager away. Though his little fists don't do much, weakly pressing against Pitch's firm chest. But he doesn't stop, instead, Pitch gains a wicked glint in his eye and rubs against Jack's arousal especially hard.

Jack whines helplessly, "_Aah-ah, ha, Pitch, please, I can't- oh oooh, ha!"_ He doesn't have to look down to know a hand is now palming his full on erection. Then he hears the buckle first rather than feel it. He gasps, eyes widening to plead with the teen, "Pitch, no, please, I ca-"

"You'll like it." He cuts in, appearing so wicked and sexy at the same time, Jack wonders if he's the devil or something. "Yeah - too much." But he's already got his belt undone, and is unbuttoning, zipping down the fly. Jack squirms before squeezing his eyes shut with a yelp, his premature cock now wrapped in a tight hold. He snatches Pitch's wrist in a last ditch effort, pleading, "Pitch. Can we do this tomorrow? Or never? I don't think I'm ready."

"It's gonna feel really good, Jack."

"It already does - it's too much. You can teach me later, alright?" He smiles, trying to sell it. "If you don't like it - _honestly_ don't like it, then I won't teach you a goddamn thing, and be on my way. Deal?" Jack nods, not even getting to utter a yes before pleasure is seizing him. "_Y-ah,ah,aahh,hm,ha,ha,oh"_

Pitch grins, jerking harder to draw out more sounds, "You're like audio porn, Jack, it's gorgeous." His hand squeezes tightly before tugging hard, causing Jack's hips to buck forward. "_Ha-ooooohhhhh!" _

Pitch licks a finger, propping Jack to lean against his chest, and before the innocent boy can get an idea of what he's doing, a hand is snaking into the back of his underwear. A finger in him before he can shout any protests. It soon becomes familiar, and then Pitch pokes around for three seconds tops before finding his nub of nerves.

Jack arches against him, crying out fuck as he pushes back against the true intrusion. Jack's fingers tighten their hold on Pitch's flannel. Just when he's about to beg for more, Pitch begins ramming into his prostate repeatedly. Jack's body jerks and stutters between the pleasure sprouting from his cock and ass, beginning a pornographic mantra of shit. "_Ah, shit, shit, shit, aww,ha, don't stop please, please please don't stop,ha."_ Pitch gives the same breathy laugh, looking down at the boy trembling against his chest, "Don't worry, Jack, I won't." But it was taking a lot of will not to shove the his underwear down, remove his finger, and just fuck him senseless. He adds a second finger and speeds up the hand on his cock. "_Ah,ah,ohgod_, wait. I don't want to ruin your shirt." Jack clumsily unbuttons his flannel to a white undershirt. "_Oh,oh,oh no!"_

"It's ok, Jack, I have plenty of 'em. Let go." He groans at the pain of withholding his much needed orgasm, peering up at him, "N-no, I-I can't."

"Yes you can. Cum on me." Jack's crystal eyes widen to impossible measures before squeezing shut with a nearly pained yelp, and hunching against Pitch, shooting his load onto the white undershirt. Pitch's hand jerks him through the spurting release, his hips bucking wildly. Once empty Jack slumps boneless against his, well, what would you call this? "Man, for a little guy, you sure do come a lot."

Blushing profusely, Jack ignores him, "What...are we?" He pants weakly. "I don't care."

"No, give me something. I mean, are we lovers now? I think I'm too young for that."

"I hate that word." Jack manages to twist his neck upward, and sure enough, his face has gone sour. "Fine, I just want to sleep anyway."

"Then, mind getting off for a second?" Blushing, Jack weakly complies, lying on the dusty floor. Pitch then strips himself of the flannel and soiled shirt. He folds the flannel into a ball, propping it under Jack's head. But the boy doesn't even notice, staring wide eyed at his muscular torso. "Can I touch? Well, can you come down here so I can touch?" Pitch sits down and lets Jack's shockingly cold hand roams over his chest and abdomen. He tries pushing the older boy down, finally grunting, "Lay down." Pitch rolls his eyes as he does so, stiffening when Jack rolls onto his chest with a sigh.

"I like this pillow better."

"...um...I was going to jerk off…" Jack just grabs the already soiled undershirt and shoves it into his hand. Pitch sighs, that comment meaning to get Jack _off _of him. But the poor kid is already snoring softly, so he grabs his flannel and drapes it over his shoulders despite the Texan heat. It seemed like the appropriate gesture, alright?

Hours later, Pitch rouses to find the sunlight had been replaced by the moon. He dozed off! Isn't even hard anymore! Pitch swears at the missed opportunity before deciding to hell with it, and shoves his hand down his pants anyway. His fingers curl around his limp cock and begin a quick rhythm. Mere minutes later he's grunting softly and bucking his hips into his hand. He makes sure to keep his arm relaxed, knowing he tends to last pretty long.

Minutes later, Jack comes to, sleepily taking in Pitch's wincing expression before trailing down to the hand jerking in his jeans. Immediate extreme arousal. Jack swallows and watches, eyes flicking between his face and hand, not even sure if Pitch knows he's awake. "Pitch."

"Y-yeah?"

"How does it feel?" Pitch laughs at that, turning to look up at him. "Fucking great, Jack."

"Heh, thought so." Jack lets his own hand wander to his still exposed, and now hardening cock, mimicking his actions. Pitch notices, and smirks, "Come here, you little shit." He lifts him up before a reply, setting Jack on his lap so he straddles him. Getting it, Jack leans forward and works at Pitch's belt and pants, finally releasing the older boy's much bigger cock. Then Pitch grabs both of them in a secure hold and begins tugging fiercely.

Jack throws his head back and moans, biting his lip to suppress more sounds as his body jerks with every movement. "What are you holding back for? There's no one here but us, Jack. We are _secluded_ in the woods." He just shakes his head in silent obstination. Pitch smirks to himself and looks down at the boy's smaller cock before peeking his thumb under the foreskin.

Jack's blue eyes snap open as he arches into the touch. "_Fuck!"_ Pitch lets loose a nearly maniacal laugh, sending his thumb into a circular motion. "_Aw, fuck, Pitch please don't do that!"_ The older boy shakes his head, utterly amused with himself, "Why did I ever have mercy before?" Jack opens his mouth for a witty reply, instead only releasing a string of whimpers and moans, silently cursing himself as he does.

Pressure builds too quickly, causing his hips to stutter and grind against Pitch's. Finally, Jack brings his fists to rest beneath his chin and lets his mouth fall slack. "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,Piiitttccchhhh,p-p-please,uh."_

"Please what?" His thumb abruptly stops, hand still tugging along, but the pleasure now significantly less, the pressure winding down just as fast. Jack starts, opening his eyes and looking down at him. "No! Pitch, please finish me!"

"Lay down." Jack solemnly complies, resting their chests together and looking up into his golden eyes. The hand between them abruptly picks up speed, launching Jack into a fit of lustful, almost pained cries. Pitch studies the boy, eyes shut tight, mouth gaping wide, and feels his release approaching even quicker at the mere sight. He listens as Jack's usually erratic sounds fall into a pattern of _extremely_ feminine gasps and whimpers broken by the occasional long moan. It sounds _just _like a porno.

"God, Jack, I want to kiss you so fucking bad, but the sounds you're making are incredible." Jack opens his eyes, managing to only squint a little, and tries desperately to stop his noises in order to actually speak. "A-a-are you close?"

"If you cried a little louder I would be." His eyes widen, his cries are already filling the shack, no doubt escaping it's thin walls. "L-louder?" Pitch nods, trying not to seem so eager. Jack clenches jaw determinedly, furrowing his brow, and knowing what must be done. "Fine. Rub me harder, and fuck my ass." He bites out strongly. This time, Pitch's eyes widen, "What?" Jack looks at him, hears what he just said in his mind, and then scrambles for a better instruction. "N-no, I meant, you know - with your finger!" Pitch relaxes, slightly disappointed but hiding it well, "Oh, ok." Already sliding his hand into Jack's underwear.

The change hits all at once: the thumb rubbing, _pressing_ harder beneath his foreskin, the finger already rutting against his prostate making him easily up the volume of his cries. "_**Oooooohhhhhh! Aw,fuck,Pitch,aw,fuck- uh,uh, are-aw! Are you-uh,ha,aw, c-ha-close n-na-now?"**_ Pitch places his hands on Jack's slender hips. "_Y-yeah, Jack, you're doing good, ha,ha."_ He smiles as if pleasing a teacher, and tilts his head to kiss him hotly. As their kiss intensifies, the finger inside him grows to three. Jack resting his fists against Pitch's chest, kisses him heatedly while jutting back against the fingers lodged inside him.

Pitch pulls back to peer past Jack, catching the magnificent sight of the boy's rear arching into the air. "Jack, pull your pants down." Clearly a little startled, he hesitates, "Oh. Um...alright." Jack raises his hips and hooks his thumbs into his jeans, shoving them down his legs and revealing a flawless, pale ass. Just as Jack kicks the pants off his feet, Pitch hooks his fingers and shove them hard into his prostate. "_**Oh! Aw, fuck!"**_ He cries out, arching back and grinding against the fingers, giving Pitch exactly what he wanted. Mesmerized, he watches the white ass thrust back onto his hand before just having to ask. "_J-Jack? Can I fist you?"_

"_**What?"**_ But a fourth finger is already squeezing in, followed by a thumb. Jack is stunned and pleasured into silence, mouth opening and closing several times as he is forced to adjust. Moments later he opens his eyes and finds Pitch looks more lustful than ever before. "You swallowed my hand." Without further warning said hand is balling into a fist, stroking all the right places and making Jack shout. But when that same fist begins punching his prostate, he full on screams his pleasure.

"_**P-P-Pitch! I-I'm g-gonna cum!" **_

"_Aw, me too, Jack." _

Pitch digs his fingers into the bare flesh of Jack's hips just as their orgasms hit. Jack moans and whimpers at the force of it, slumping bonelessly against Pitch as white splatters and paints their chests. Pitch lets his head fall back with a very passionate, "_Aw, fuck"_, coming seconds after Jack.

They heavily pant against each other, chests heaving under the white, sticky mess. Pitch absently strokes his damp lower back, Jack nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, giving a soft, faint groan of exhaustion. "How was it...for you?" Jack asks nervously, scared of disappointment.

"God I can't wait to fuck you." Pitch pays the boy's freezing frame no mind, bringing up his freed hand that was just inside of the younger boy. "You want to fuck me?" Jack's cheeks blush a bright red at the thought and the words. Pitch lifts his chin, forcing him to look at him. "And I will. I'll fuck you so hard you'll have to learn to walk again." He laughs breathily at the boy's draining color, "Of course, I'll help with that." The look in his eyes says by _help_, he means fuck him again and again until his name is all Jack knows. He swallows slowly, trembles and shudders against him. "Can you just kiss me?" He whispers timidly, like a small child in it's sudden innocence. Pitch's face softens and he cups his face, pulling Jack's swollen lips to his own.

Pitch gives Jack everything he needs, kissing him slowly and suredly, wrapping himself protectively around the boy. When they part, they realize they are sitting up, Jack nested in Pitch's lap. "I know it's a little late to be asking but, isn't your mom worried about you, Jack?"

"Um, I don't think she'd really notice."

"What do you mean?" He asks, dark eyebrows furrowed in curiosity thin enough to reveal concern. Jack shrugs, tightening his arms around Pitch's neck, "She...well she never did in the past...why would anything change now?" His face remains confused, "Look, Pitch," He sighs, "It's a long story that is really hard to tell for me." His voice weakens with just that alone, and Pitch nods, holding him tighter. "What about you?"

"I'm eighteen - there used to this." That gets a laugh out of him, Jack giggles softly, blushing at the adoring gaze he receives in return. Jack then yawns, closing his eyes and snuggling into Pitch's shockingly hot chest. As much as he enjoys this action, Pitch whispers, "Jack? I don't think we should stay here all night." The boy looks up at him questioningly, "Why not?"

"Your mom may not care but, _surprisingly_, I sort of do. There's a stream near by, we can wash up there and then I'll take you home."

Jack perks up, "You have a car?"

"...yeah...but I didn't drive here - I walked. What? You like older guys, huh?" He teases, Jack blushing again and deciding not to answer. "Get your stuff, come on."

They both grab their clothes, Jack refusing to put any of his on being such a mess, carrying his box over his crotch as they leave the shack behind. Pitch laughs, "I've already seen your dick, you know." Jack blushes in embarrassment, "Yeah, I know…" He mumbles, shifting the box uncomfortably as they near the stream he of course didn't notice on his way here.

Jack lets the older boy clean both of them, finding the act incredibly relaxing and blissful. He pauses when Pitch holds up a clean piece of cloth he tore from the undershirt. "Turn around." Jack freezes. "What? No."

"Jack, I've already been in there myself," He holds out the rag, "Feel free to do it yourself."

"Fine, just do it already." Pitch shuffles through the water, still towering over Jack even when kneeling. A strong hand rests on Jack's lower back, shoving him against his chest. Pitch silently runs the cloth through his thighs, pushing them apart, then over his ass, cleaning him so gently it draws a soft gasp from the boy - especially when those golden eyes never leave his own. Jack shudders, feeling his finger through the thin fabric as it rubs circles over his anus before sweetly dipping inside.

Quickly, Jack grabs his wrist and shoves his hand away. "No."

"What?"

"You know exactly what you're doing. I thought you were going to take me home."

"I am."

"But not without a quickie, huh?"

"Jack, I promise I'm _just _cleaning you." Blushing, Jack mumbles an ok, and lets him finish, after which they both dry and dress. Now walking back, Pitch finds Jack strangely quiet, before realizing the boy is slowly dozing off. With a roll of his eyes he takes the box and hefts Jack onto his back. "Thanks." He murmurs, just alert enough to notice the current position. "Don't mention it. Seriously, I don't want to hear of this again." Jack gives a soft, tired laugh that brushes against his ear, "Alright…"

Pitch drops him off at the back door, propping Jack against the door frame so he won't fall, handing him the box as he opens the screen door. "Ok, Jack! You're home."

"Oh, thanks…" Jack clumsily stumbles inside, catching Pitch just as he turns to leave. "Wait!...I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

Pitch smirks, "What? One taste and you can't live without me?" Jack blushes and he waves a hand, "I'm just kidding. Yeah, you'll see me. Be there at two."

"What will we be doing?"

"What, am I really a teacher now? Am I supposed to have lesson plans are something?"

"Sorry." Jack looks away sheepishly, blushing once again. "I'll give you a hint, fucker," He leans in really close, so close his lips graze Jack's in a stiffening tease. "I'll be using my mouth." Jack swallows, wide eyed, and blinks several times before they're kissing slow and easy. Pitch pulls away somewhat reluctantly, Jack fisting his slightly damp flannel. "Goodnight, Pitch."

"Goodnight, fucker."

"Is that my new nickname?" Pitch scoffs, "You're not special - I call everyone fucker." He replies, shoving his hands in his pockets and already walking away. Jack bites his tongue in order not to call out goodbye, heading inside to his room, mother no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer Shack_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: M (sexual content)<strong>

**Words: 3,950**

**Chapter: Two**

* * *

><p>Jack suffers through the day eagerly awaiting two o'clock, drawing strange looks from his mother. "What are you so happy about?" She sounds irritated by it, but Jack's too giddy to give a shit. "I made a friend."<p>

"Oh." She continues pouring her cereal, forgetting to sound caring before adding an unconvincing, "Good." Jack ignores her and stuffs the rest of his toaster strudel in his mouth before grabbing his box, running out into the early sunshine. This time, he is aware of his footfalls, knowing exactly where he's going. He wants to draw today - he absolutely has to. Coming up on the shack and stepping inside, it becomes apparent he doesn't even know what he started yesterday.

He ignores this fact and unrolls the paper, examining it to see if some vague image floats to realization. Cocking his head to the side, and cupping his chin, Jack draws the vague beginning of head and shoulders. Removing the nearly permanent pencil from behind his ear, he lets his hand take control once again.

Near hours later, Jack sits back on his heels to finally gaze at his blind creation, and gasps. It's Pitch, undoubtedly, Pitch - every detail disturbingly accurate down to the dangerous smirk curving his lips and seeming glow of his eyes. Then his eyes drag further down the large paper, breath hitching in his throat. He has drawn Pitch completely, lustfully nude, hand disappearing off the page to no doubt closed around his cock.

Blue innocents take in every delicate detail of his hand. His hair is shining in it's floppy style, slightly disheveled, and now that smirk seems to be releasing a pant as his skin is beaded with sweat. His torso looks so dramatic, so real Jack actually reaches out a hand and runs his fingertips over the lines creating lean, sculpted muscle. Swallowing hard, there is suddenly a straining force within his shorts. Jack closes his eyes as his hand drops the pencil, both of them scrambling to relieve the tension. His nimble fingers unbutton and unzip his shorts without a hitch, hand digging into his boxers to release his already throbbing arousal with a low, troubled groan.

Staring at the image under a half lidded gaze, and furrowed brow, Jack desperately strokes himself. Whimpering helplessly, he bucks into his hand, rear rising off his heels in jerky movements.

Minutes later Pitch picks his way through the woods, pausing at the shack's door to listen to the sounds from within it's thin walls. He silently steps inside to Jack facing away from him in the corner, arm jerking, almost frantic grunts and moans spilling from him. He notices the moans are mostly his name just as Jack's hips lose control, back arching with a cry of ragged pleasure.

Jack feels the pressure trickling in, his hand speeding up of it's own accord. He actually curses it, the responding sensations causing his hips to lose what little restraint they had. He pants breathless swears before cum erupts onto the floor between him and the sketch. His brow relaxes, mouth closing, and he opens his eyes, sagging back against his heels.

"Damn." Jack whips around in shock, putting himself away. "W-w-what! Did, did you see all of that?" Pitch strolls forward, smirking in mirth, hands casually tucked in his pockets. "Not _all _of it. But enough. That was damn hot, Jack. What were you jerking off to?"

He swallows, eyes flitting up and down his frame too quickly for acknowledgement, "You." Pitch laughs, stroking his jaw twice where Jack notices a not-so-faint stubble has grown. He stiffens with urging, desperately wanting to alter the image before him.

"No, I know that, dumbass. _What_ were you - oh." He raises his eyebrows in what can only be seen as slight surprise, lips forming an _o._ He squats next to Jack and gazes at himself, completely ignoring the cum splattered over the floorboards - which Jack internally thanks him for.

Especially now, Jack can't seem to stop studying him, making sure he's real and not something he just drew from imagination. Elbows resting on his thighs, today he's ditched the flannel for a form fitting gray sweater, cuffed dark blue jeans, and brown leather boots. "Shit, you're fashionable."

Jack isn't sure if he actually hears him, the smirk either being that he did, or directed toward his drawing. "It's damn good, Jack."

"Is damn you're reserved swear for surprising situations?" Pitch turns to look at him, "What? You don't like it?" He asks, seeing right through the intended subject change. Jack blushes, looking down at it, "No, it's just...I didn't really have permission to draw you, well...like _that_." Pitch laughs in a way Jack thinks a big brother would, that thought flies out the window with his next statement.

"Well I certainly didn't have permission to stick my finger up your ass."

"You did the second time." He nods, quietly chuckling to himself. "So you can grow a beard?" Pitch furrows his brow with an expression clearly reading, _oh yeah_. He strokes it, "What? You like it, Jack?"

"Yes." The reply comes out breathy, and they both laugh, Jack more nervously than anything. "I'll grow it out then. You caught me on a rare clean shaven day, actually."

"Yeah, now I have to change this." He gestures to the paper across the pool of himself. "Go ahead." Jack grabs his pencil, weary of the mess, and gets to work on all fours, quickly adding a manly, realistic, and thick five o'clock shadow. He begins adding more shading over his ribs when Pitch's gruff voice comes from behind him. "Hey, Jack."

"Yeah." He replies distractedly. "You still hard?" He freezes, swallowing at the voice tinged with want. "I can get there."

"Good answer." This is said while several things happen. One, Pitch lurches forward, shoves the drawing out of the way, grabbing Jack with his other hand and slamming him into the wall before covering him with his own body. Jack gasps when his large hand roughly palms the space between his spread and bent knees. Pitch begins roughly rubbing it as he kisses Jack with just as much if not more passion. His tongue shoves into the younger boy's mouth, tangling with the other.

When Jack's legs begin trembling from the stimulation, Pitch sits down next to him and pulls one leg so he is straddling his lap. Jack starts at the erection waiting for him. He smiles at Pitch, wrapping his arms around his neck, and burying his face in the heat of it as his hips begin grinding against the hard-on. Pitch groans his praise, hands sliding up Jack's back in a familiar caress. He looks up at him, "This is deviating from the plan."

"I suck at plans."

"Me too." They grin at each other, moving in for another hard, passionate kiss. Pitch strips Jack of his t-shirt, proceeding to hotly smothering the pale skin of his neck in licks and bites. Jack closes his eyes softly, tilting his chin to provide better access, "What was the plan again?"

"Blow and rim jobs." Jack thrums with excitement at the known terms, "We can still do those, right?" Pitch pulls away with a rare, loud laugh, "You want that, Jackie?" Jack screws the idea of maturity, and bobs his head up and down like a little boy. He smiles at that answer, and Jack doesn't even find the joy he receives at pleasing him strange. "Laying down or standing up?"

"Uh, laying down." Pitch kneels then, Jack's legs wrapping around him as he shuffles to an empty area. Jack lies down, watches the older teen unbutton and unzip his shorts, pulling them and his boxers all the way off. With no warning once so ever, there is a mouth engulfing his young girth.

Eyes blown, Jack sucks in a sharp gasp, every muscle frozen rigid. Only when Pitch's lips press into his small patch of blond hair does Jack ease, whimpering, unable to close his eyes the sensation so new. His lips retreat, tongue licking a wide path all the while, causing the young boy to shudder. "You alright?" He asks, breath wisping over the sensitive, stimulated head. Jack nods mechanically, staring wide at the tin roof. "Uh-huh…"

Pitch continues hesitantly at his received reaction. Incapable of resisting temptation, Pitch slips his tongue under the foreskin, gently probing at the ultra-sensitive tip within. Jack cries out, impulsively thrusting his hips into the wet heat. "_**Aaahh! **_Sorry! Pitch, I'm sorry!" He chuckles around the member in his mouth, knowingly driving Jack mad. A hand is snuck down to squeeze his balls, forcing Jack to grind into his mouth again. "_**Oh dear god don't do that!"**_ Pitch ignores him and continues his ministrations, now bobbing up and down in near blur. As he nears end, Jack's hands itch to hold. Anguished, he cries, "_Where do I put my hands!"_ Pitch simply grabs them, rooting them in his dark floppy locks. Jack pants a thank you, fingers tightening into fists as orgasm shoots toward him fast. "_**I-uh, god it's happening, Pitch I'm-huuuu!" **_He expertly swallows, managing to milk Jack enough so the bitter sweetness fills his mouth three times in quick succession. Jack tugs at his hair with every spurt of release, eyes softly closed at last. When empty, Pitch sucks gently, Jack soothingly stroking his hair. Pitch stops and crawls up the youth's body, placing a deep kiss on his lips. "How's it taste?" Jack clicks his tongue, moving it around and seeking his taste. "Not enough to tell." He smirks not-so-slyly and pulls Pitch back in. "It's bitter, but sweet -"

"Icecream, right?" Jack furrows his brow, "Yeah. Is that like everyone, or -"

"No, that is all you, buddy." Jack blushes at the hint of his experience. "How many times have you - wait, can I ask that?"

"You can ask me anything, I really don't give a shit. I've done this enough times to be pretty good at it. Haven't eased a cock down my throat for a good part of a year now." Jack nods, remembering how he just swallowed it so easily, of course, he isn't all that big. "Even if it's bigger than, well...mine?"

"Yeah. And don't worry about that, Jack, I'm sure you'll fill out, you know?" He blushes, nodding dismissively. "Now, do you want to know what else I can do with my mouth?"

Jack licks his lips, cheeks burning as he scoots back a little. "Ha, um, I don't know, Pitch." He smirks, pressing forward, trapping him against the wall. "What? You have nothing to be scared of - everything I give you will be pleasurable." Jack swallows, that promise sounded too good to be true, with pleasure comes heartbreak - always. But he's too mesmerized to realize that, utterly hopeless when the older boy kisses him with a harsh passion.

Jack shudders as Pitch yanks him against his body, whimpering at the arousal meeting his dick. Hands fist his t-shirt before it is promptly torn off. He gasps, breaking away, "Hey!"

"Sorry." Pitch replies with a devilish grin that says the very opposite, proving this, he rakes his hands up and down Jack's naked body - making him realize he's naked. "Stop touching me, and even this up! Take your clothes off." Pitch grins before teasingly removing his jeans - wearing no underwear. Jack swallows at this and tries to keep eye contact. He points to his shirt, "That too. It will get ruined, and you look _really_ good in gray, so…" The older boy laughs slightly at the compliment before pulling the sweater over his head so they are both naked. "Ok. Jack, I want you to sit on my face. Hopefully you're smart enough to have no questions."

Pitch lies down as a frozen Jack just stares at him. "Wha-I-ok." He nervously crawls over, "Are, are you sure about this?"

"What you don't want it?"

"No! I just...I haven't done any of this before…" Pitch cracks a lopsided smile, "That's the fucking point, Jack. Put your hands on my chest, lean forward, and sit, dammit." That same feeling returns to him, the feeling of not wanting to disappoint, and this time Jack is aware of it. He swallows, but it doesn't go away, so he follows Pitch's orders. "Ok, Pitch, like this? Ha!" Pitch swipes a hot tongue over his prostate, and immediately, Jack is under his spell. He places his hands on Pitch's chest, furrowing his brow and grinding against his face. Pitch begins to eat him out, ravenously. Jack gasps and arches his back, hand shooting down to his throbbing cock. Groaning, he pumps fast and hard in a circular motion, whimpering at his lack of release.

The heat coils in his abdomen, and he pants, "Pitch, I, I'm gonna, ha, come." It is the flick against his prostate that calls for orgasm. Sperm shoots out in ribbons all over Pitch's abdomen and chest. Jack milks himself numbly, protesting when he is lifted onto the floor. Pitch sits up, licking his lips. "Can we do that again?" He turns to the panting, younger boy with a smile, "Liked it that much, huh?"

Jack shrugs, "It was pretty amazing." Feeling comfortable, Jack shuffles forward and straddles him, "But I have a more important question, when are you going to fuck me?" He asks it as innocently as possible, trailing his fingers over Pitch's chest and looking up at him through blonde lashes. Pitch swallows, not really believing his luck in having this sexy little blonde in _his_ lap. "I could fuck your goddamn brains out right now, Jack. It's a matter of self control." Jack scoots forward a little, knowingly brushing his ass against Pitch's arousal and watching the boy shudder in reply. "So you want to?" He's seducing his ass off so well, it's reminding him of his mother. Jack tries to push that thought away and squirms a little. He's nothing like her. He's not after Pitch's money or anything, and at least he has a fat chance of coming to _really_ like this guy. And it's not like they aren't after the same thing. No, Jack is not like his mother.

"Are you trying to seduce me, kid?" Jack brings his arms up to wrap around his neck, and tilts his head slightly. "Is it working?"

"You're ready for me to fuck you brainless?"

Jack hardly has to think of a witty reply."Are you ready to scream my name in your sleep?" Pitch smirks at that, "Shit," He turns his head, "How does a fifteen-year-old get this fucking sexy?" Jack blushes but grinds his ass against Pitch's erection nonetheless, bringing back the older male's attention. Locking eyes and never looking away, he pulls himself up by the grip on Pitch's shoulders and arches his ass into the air. "Prepare me, Pitch. I want to learn to walk again." He breathes his own words back to him and seemingly, not even a second later, there are two fingers stretching his ass.

Jack rolls his head back and groans, automatically thrusting back to meet their movements. "Oh _god_." He tries to keep his eyes open, only managing a glimpse up at Pitch. When did he start to want this so badly? Just yesterday he was kind of scared of the idea, and now he's practically begging for it. _Why_ does he want this so badly? Jack opens his eyes and gazes up at the older boy, and simply answers, _I want him. I want to see him fuck me. I want to feel it, his passion in a different way. I want him to call my name._ And that's a pretty good reason, right?

Jack whimpers with a hard jab to his prostate, realizing Pitch is already up to four fingers. "P-pitch, I-I think I'm ready." He can tell this startles him, but Pitch nods, removing his fingers. He runs them over his sperm covered chest before coating his cock in Jack's seed. Pitch grips his hips firmly, lifts him over his cock before slowly pushing him down.

Jack's toes curl at the pain, and when he finally engulfs him, the head is unbearably digging into his bundle of nerves. Jack closes his eyes and squirms, knowing he has to get adjusted while at the same time just desperately wanting Pitch to move. "Eh." He grips Pitch's shoulders harder and pushes back experimentally, pleasure flowering to meet him. "_Oh. Pitch, move-ha!"_ He gasps at the sharp thrust into him, one of many. Pitch sets a break neck speed, slamming into Jack's tight body again and again, the youth helplessly bouncing in his lap.

They wrap their arms around each other, Pitch pressing Jack to him, Jack pressing his cheek to his chest. Pitch lifts his chin and kisses him hard, still thrusting with a wild, hard rhythm. When their lips break apart, Jack's moans are freed. "_**Oh god, Pitch, aaahhhh!"**_ It's blinding, Pitch's cock slamming into his prostate with rapid succession. Pitch closes his eyes and rolls his head back, squeezing Jack's pale body to his own and relishing the hot tightness surrounding him. Pitch wraps a hand around Jack's straining member, earning a smutty cry from the youth before pumping it to the same torturous rhythm.

Helplessly, Jack clings to Pitch's chest as the older teen abuses his body in the most obscene way. He _had _wanted this, and he still does. In fact, it's ending to soon. "_Pitch,"_ Jack whines, gasping with the squeeze of his cock, "_I'm not gonna last if you don't-ah-slow down."_ Pitch's jaw clenches but he complies, slowing down to a lesser speed just as pleasurable.

He leans against the wall and moves to hold Jack's waist, moving him slowly. "Touch yourself." Jack doesn't even hesitate, his hand flying from Pitch's back to his own leaking manhood. "_Uh, aw, so good-I, __**ha!**_ _Hmmm…" _Jack bites his lip and curls forward, liking the new pace much better.

"_Aw, Jack."_ That makes the boy look up, Pitch is lustfully staring at him, his voice thick with desire and sex, "_Are you close?"_ Jack quickly nods, hips stuttering up into his own hand. Pitch nods back once, "_Good. Me too."_ With that as warning, he slams up into his prostate, Jack screaming in pleasure as his resolve breaks - erupting onto his chest. Pitch thrusts weakly before coming himself, warm, thick liquid filling Jack to the brink and making him come again.

He bonelessly slumps against Pitch, eyes closed and panting with exhaustion. Then Pitch flips him, his back landing on the floorboards, Pitch looming over him. Jack's eyes widen in fear and panic, "Pitch, wha-"

"I'm not ready for the fun to end." He explains, wicked smile playing across his features before he's pounding into Jack again. Jack arches his back, eyes squeezing shut as he cries out his name. Though he is quickly reduced to loud whimpers now accompanying the smack of skin against skin, and the squishing sounds of come. Jack listens to all of this, including the small grunts coming from above him. Pitch did say he would fuck him again, and again, and again. Jack idly wonders how much he can take. Pitch doesn't even seem close to near done, and he's already revving up for another orgasm, he's so sensitive. "Open your eyes." The voice is so gruff with sex it's near hypnotic. Jack's blue eyes spring open to an x-rated scene.

Pitch naked above him, fucking him good and hard, sweat damping his hair and setting his skin to a shine, golden gaze crazed by lust. Jack wishes he could take a picture. "One more time after this, and we're done alright?"

"Y-yeah, ok." He closes his eyes and thrusts harder, Jack yelping and bouncing with each one. "I'm sorry, but you're damn addictive, I swear."

"You don't have to a-apologize." Jack swallows, so happy he can addict this man. Pitch ignores him, and Jack realizes he's kind of talking to himself. "I've never had this compulsion to fuck so badly."

"Come closer." Pitch opens his eyes, "What?" Jack holds back a whimper and tries to find his voice again, "Come closer to me." Pitch realizes his hands are at the sides of Jack's head, and there's so much space between them. He moves to rest on his forearms, pressing their chests together. Jack contentedly wraps his arms around the boy's torso, nesting his face against the boy's neck so the sounds he knows he loves are right against his ear. "Aw, I'm gonna come again." Pitch groans, hot breath brushing against Jack's red ears. "Don't." Pitch pulls back to look at him, "What?" The words are just as surprising to him. But Pitch is amazing, too amazing to stay with someone as ordinary as him. And since he can't do that, he wants to at least be marked by this man, know he was once his.

"Come on me."

"Jack,"

"Do it. Come for me. _Mark me_." The mere command is enough, Pitch pulls out and paints Jack's chest in ribbons of white. Jack climaxes just after. "Fuck, Jack." Pitch laughs, shaking his head, "But we still have one more round." In a fluid motion, he lies down and pulls Jack on top of him.

"Ride me, Jackie boy." Hurriedly, Jack moves forward on his sweaty body, finding his pulsing dick, Pitch's hands helping him sheath it inside him. Jack lets out a little sigh, rests his hands on Pitch's abdomen and leaning forward a bit before sliding up and back down. "If you go slow I swear I will kill you." Jack looks down at him, "Fine, fine." He steals himself and bounces up and down on the now familiar member. He takes one hand and smears it in the mess that is his torso, wrapping the same hand tightly around his hardening dick. Jack bites his lip and moans, jerking himself hard and fast to match the pace he's set. His brow furrows with the intensity of pleasure before his own hand is swatted away. Jack opens his eyes to Pitch taking his cock in hand, replacing his own.

For the first time, Pitch looks absolutely wanton. Eyes half-lidded, mouth open and gasping. "I'm not gonna last, Jackie."

"Me neither." He gasps, Pitch's hand speeds up on his young cock, squeezing it, pressing against the tip. "Oh god, Pitch."

"You sure like to say god when you fuck, huh?"

"Sh-shut up." Pitch smiles wearily, squeezing his eyes shut as his end approaches. They both cry out the other's name when they climax together, then lay there in the late, Texan sun - fucked out of their minds.


End file.
